


Forbidden fruit

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous Asked: I was going to send in a fluff prompt but instead I would like to request more angst since I'm a glutton for punishment. Sesshomaru falling for an incredibly strong and formidable demon hunter?
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Forbidden fruit

It was the forbidden fruit that was most tempting, tantalising him with the sweet scent of danger and a promise of tragedy.

“That girl is human,” you spoke casually, addressing the young girl that was clutching onto his arms.

“And you are a demon hunter,” Sesshomaru spoke, his tone a matter-of-fact, though the fact was only new to him, having only unraveled itself just now. The demon wondered how you could have escaped his senses so, for now that he thought about it carefully the stench of demon blood drenched your entire being, the lives of his kind clenching onto your weapon, seeping into your clothes and marking your soul.

Rin’s little fists dug deeper into the fabrics of his clothes, a whimper escaping her as she stared at you, the one she had thought of as a friend, the one she had believed to be like her, hurt and looking for a new family.

A bitter laugh escaped your lips, sardonic almost as you cast your eyes up to the man in front of you. Or rather, the demon. There was regret swirling in your eyes, unable to hide itself as your irises were trembling, trying to find a focus as they fought back the emotions you didn’t allow yourself to have.

“I was a fool,” the demon spoke slowly, his eyes stark unlike yours, his expression a perfectly serene landscape, unafraid, undeterred, but so very prepared. He was ready to strike, and strike he would even if that meant you would fall.

Closing your eyes you grounded yourself, feeling the weight of your body on your feet, feeling the ground underneath, and the sound of your weapon cutting through the air.

In a real battle there was no such time given. No closing eyes and grounding techniques. In a true fight neither of you would have given any leeway. No, this was a war of the mind, a struggle of the heart as the two of you slowly cut off whatever there had been between one another.

“We both were,” you whispered, opening your eyes once more.

Rin’s face paled up, her expression growing alarmed as well as confused. The poor thing, to be so young and to face such cruelty, such betrayal.

Sighing you tugged back your weapon, your arm lowering once more as you flashed a smile to the little girl.

“We will have our fight another day,” you decided. The silence in which you were met seemed to agree with you, rare as it was as Sesshomaru rarely delayed taking out any of his enemies. You supposed that he as well felt sympathy for the human travelling with him, not wishing to pain her anymore than the two of you already did.

“Don’t believe that we are equal,” Sesshomaru growled, his voice deepening into a snarl, but calmed down at the urging of the girl. “You may have deceived me now, but you shall repay your betrayal tenfold,” the demon promised.

With that he turned away from you, leaving you alone under the night sky. The cold, cold breeze of the open field cooling both of your hearts from what was never meant to be.


End file.
